The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and in particular aspects to apparatuses and methods for controlling an implanted marker wire.
It has become almost axiomatic that earlier detection of malignancies lead to improved patient survival rates. Improved mammographic techniques, for example, result in the earlier detection of smaller lesions in the breast. Accurate preoperative localization of lesions (that is, the determination of their size and position) serve two important concerns simultaneously: the successful extraction of a suspect lesion, without the removal of unduly large amounts of normal breast tissue. It may of course be desirable to locate cancerous or other tumors, foreign bodies, normal tissue structures or other objects within the body or within an organ of the body. Such locations include the liver, ductal structures, brain, lungs or other portions of a human or veterinary patient.
The localization of lesions which cannot be palpated is of particular concern, precisely since they cannot be palpated by the surgeon during surgery. Lesions may be nonpalpable because they are small in size and therefore difficult to locate (especially in large breasts), or because they are located deep within the tissue mass of the breast. Currently, such lesions are often initially located by radiology or ultrasound, and the lesion marked by a localization needle assembly prior to biopsy or surgery. Such needle assemblies have included a hypodermic needle or cannula which is inserted in the body to an area adjacent to and in contact with the lesion of interest. A marking wire (commonly referred to as a “hookwire” or “hookwire-type” stylet) is then inserted through the needle or cannula into the lesion and anchored in place. The needle or cannula is then removed, leaving the distal portion of the marking wire in place inside of the body and the proximal portion of the marker wire outside of the body
Currently, the proximal portion of the marker wire is taped to the patient's skin to help maintain the marker wire's positioning inside of the patient's body and keep the protruding portion of the marker wire out of the patient's way. Unfortunately, one effect of taping the exposed portion of the marker wire to the skin is to over-constrain the wire when the skin moves relative to the lesion, for example when twisting or extending an arm. This may cause discomfort to the patient, cause the wire to come unsecured from the patient's skin, and/or cause the distal end of the wire marking the lesion to migrate from the target location. Thus there is a need for alternative securing arrangements that effectively secure the exposed portion of the marker wire.